


Getting the Job Done

by Sweven



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Treat, Blow Jobs, Enemies With Benefits, Fight Sex, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven
Summary: The Galaxy is a large place, but even so, criminals are bound to run into each other occasionally.





	Getting the Job Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/gifts).



"Get your hands off of that," a tinny voice behind him said. "That's my bounty."

With a sigh of recognition, Han let go of the crate and slowly raised his hands as he turned to face the bounty hunter behind him. The other man had a carbine rifle pointed at him, which Han found utterly unsurprising.

"Fett," he said with a sardonic smile. "Technically it isn't yours yet, I found it first. And it _is_ on my ship now, so I believe that makes it _my_ bounty, not yours."

The Mandalorian waved his weapon at the smuggler and reluctantly Han moved to the other side of the _Falcon'_ s cargo hold. Fett inspected the small crate quickly, rifle still pointed at Han. Seemingly satisfied he looked at Han. "Good find, Solo." Fett holstered his rifle and picked up the crate. Annoyance filled Han as the bounty hunter moved to leave without another word.

As Fett turned his back on him, Han saw his chance and swung his fist at the Mandalorian's helmet. The impact threw the bounty hunter off balance and he dropped the crate, but in an instant he was in control again and skillfully dodged Han's next punch.

Han saw the shadow of the gloved fist milliseconds before the impact, and felt his lip split. Before his head stopped spinning, he saw a flash of a blaster and attempted to dodge the next blow. Instead Han found himself lying flat on his back, the Mandalorian half-way straddling him and the small blaster pressed into his throat painfully.

Han gasped as Fett moved to lean heavily on his chest. "That wasn't very nice," the Mandalorian said and shifted his thigh. The long line of Han's hardening cock was trapped between them, and Han groaned at the friction. "You'll never learn, will you Solo?"

"One of these days, you bastard...," Han trailed off as Fett moved again, this time full of purpose, leg rubbing slowly against Han's cock, the pressure on his throat lessening for an instant.

"You know the drill, Solo, what are you waiting for?," Fett said, his impatience reading loud and clear, even through the voice modulator.

Han felt his face burning and licked his bruised lips as he reached for the helmet. He strained against the blaster, the pressure making him hyper-aware of just how much danger he was in. This was one of the most feared bounty hunters in the Galaxy and he was millimeters away from shooting a blaster through Han's stupid head. The knowledge made him dizzy with desire and he fumbled with the straps that held the helmet in place.

Fett made a dissatisfied noise at Han's incompetence, but Han finally managed to loosen the straps and, with shaky hands, removed the helmet.

Han barely had time to see the other man's scarred face or his short black hair before he was enveloped in a biting kiss that made his lips ache. The helmet clattered to the ground and as the kiss deepened the pressure from the blaster diminished and desire shot through Han's body.

 

The kiss left him gasping for more when Fett finally withdrew and sat up, still straddling Han. He carefully sheathed the blaster as he stared intently on Han with a smirk. "What a pretty picture you make," Fett said, drawling his words in a way that Han knew was close to the only way the other man would show his desire.

Han's eyes followed the Mandalorian closely as he stood up and sauntered the few steps over to the round table in the corner while loosening his pants. He leaned casually on the table and looked at Han who as still lying on the dirty floor.

"Well?," he said and Han scrabbled onto his feet and drank in the sight of Fett as the bounty hunter slowly took out his cock, stroking his hard length as Han came closer. Han could barely drag his eyes away from the sight but he moved in to crowd Fett against the table, treasuring the soft hitch in the bounty hunters breath as Han grabbed him by his armor and pulled him in for an open-mouthed, sloppy kiss.

"On your knees, Solo," Fett said, voice gravelly when Han pulled away, the bounty hunter's lips spit-slick and pink, the usually hard eyes softened by desire. At the demand, Han immediately dropped to the floor, ignoring the loud noise resounding in the cargo hold from the impact his knees made.

Han eagerly took Fett's cock into his mouth, relishing the heaviness on his tongue and the soft texture of his skin. A quiet moan escaped the other man and Han felt a hand roughly entangle itself in his hair, and pull his head closer. Han sucked the hard member sloppily, the suction noises only egging him on further. Fett's cock was working it's way further and further down his throat, the gloved hand in his hair becoming more demanding with each second, pushing down heavily, his fingers tightening around Han's hair, the tugging bordering on painful.

Han loosened his own pants with his free hand and began stroking himself with rapid motions following the rhythm Fett set, feeling the heat rise and sweat beading on his forehead.

"Ungh," Fett gasped moments later and Han felt the bounty hunters cock pulsate and hot liquid slid down his throat. Nose scrunched up from the taste, Han pulled away and felt the sticky liquid on his lips. Fett roughly pulled the smuggler to his feet and smeared the come with his thumb, entranced by Han's swollen lips. Fett leaned in, relaxed and half-smiling after his orgasm, and kissed him deeply. Han groaned, cock still achingly hard and felt Fett's lips curl up into a smile.

"Need a hand with that?," Fett asked, hooded brown eyes meeting the smuggler's hazel, and before Han could reply, he'd wrapped a gloved hand over Han's own. Together they stroked Han's cock and Han gasped at the pace the Mandalorian set, at the unexpected flicks of his wrist, at the way rough seams of the fabric scratched so deliciously, and Fett swallowed Han's mouth in his own again, pulling the smuggler closer as he brought him over the edge.

 

They stood there for a while, breathing heavily against each other, mouthes meeting in sloppy kisses and sweaty foreheads sticking to each other until finally they cooled down enough to draw apart and fasten their pants again.

Fett shouldered his way past Han roughly and Han sat down carelessly on the table, limbs still too loose to move much. Han watched the other man pick up his helmet without a word.

"You're despicable," Han spat half-heartedly, still with the tangy taste of come on his lips, as Fett turned to leave, his combat boots ringing heavily on the durasteel floor.

The Mandalorian fastened his helmet. "Sure I am," he said from behind the voice modulator and even then Han could hear the knowing condescension in his voice as he continued "I'll see you in a few weeks." Fett picked up the small crate easily and Han leaned back on his elbows with a sigh as he heard the footsteps become distant and finally disappear entirely.

"This has got to end," he said to the empty ship, a small smile belying his words. The _Falcon_ didn't reply as he sat up on the cold table, head in his hands. "I'm pretty sure this isn't healthy."

 

 

A little while longer, Han sat in the cockpit en route to Nar Shaddaa and watched the trails of stars flow past him as the _Falcon_ entered hyperspace. With a smirk he reached into a small cabinet in the cockpit and withdrew a small pouch.

"Oh he'll make me pay for this for sure," Han murmured as he spilled a handful of small kyber crystals into his hands.

He regarded the shimmering fluorescent rocks for a moment before stashing them in the compartment again, the bone-deep satisfaction running through his body leaving him warm and languid and pleasantly bruised. He might not have gotten the entire treasure, but these would fetch a nice price regardless. Today had been a good day after all.

 


End file.
